yuan_zun_dragon_prince_yuanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultivation
In this world, the cultivation started within one’s body for Genesis Qi Cultivation or divine soul for Genesis Rune Cultivation. When one reaches a higher realm, they could learn body cultivation or bloodline techniques. Genesis Qi Cultivation The Genesis Qi is the most popular cultivation for Yuan Master besides Genesis Rune and etc. The cultivator must find their 8 great meridians first then absorbs genesis qi from the external world to strengthen themselves and proceeds to purify the external qi then stores it inside for the yuan master uses of their cultivation arts and yuan techniques. * With the exception of some unique circumstances, an ordinary person’s 8 great meridians would gradually form when they are about 12 - 13 years of age. * Only by finding the 8 great meridians would one be able to start cultivating by absorbing the Qi energy of heaven and earth to awaken the 8 great meridians. The genesis qi cultivation is divided into 9 levels. The yuan masters with high cultivation levels could increase their lifespans to tens of thousands of years and more. Stages of Realm Each cultivation realm is divided into 3 main stages: * Elementary (Low) * Intermediate (Mid) * Advanced (High) There is also a final stage called "Perfection", which means that the yuan master has cultivated to the fullest of their capacity in this realm and ready to advance to the next realm at any time. The genesis qi is usually doubled when the yuan master achieves the next stage in the realm. Levels of Stages After achieving a new realm, the yuan master would have to cultivate constantly as well as consuming rare genesis items to improve the quality and capacity of one's genesis qi from the initial amount. As a result, there are 3 levels for each stage in a realm: * Elementary (Low) * Intermediate (Mid) * Advanced (High) In other words, it usually represents how long or experienced the yuan master has been in this particular stage of the realm but not always because there are cases in which one's foundation is strong enough to rival another that is one stage above in a realm. Application Genesis Qi has many applications, for example: * strengthening physical abilities: faster regeneration, better endurance, longer lifespan, able to hold breath underwater for a very long time (varies depending on the cultivation realm) ... * genesis qi suppression (varies depending on the cultivation realm) * genesis qi shape-shifting: creating layers of defense to block attacks, making a temporary weapon that is made by genesis qi and imbued with its genesis qi's attributes * enhancing the power attack and defense * flight List of Cultivation Realms Genesis Rune Cultivation The soul is always a mysterious part of a human and the hardest cultivation method. The divine soul is the most important factor to draw Genesis Runes and use the spiritual sense to notice immediate dangers during battles, improve 5 physical senses, and discern Genesis Runes. Each realm is divided into 3 main stages: * Elementary (Low) * Intermediate (Mid) * Advanced (High) * Perfection There are 2 ways to strengthen the Spirit. # Train for genesis qi cultivation of the master to rise and the Divine Soul will follow suit and strengthen as well #* This method is rather slow and there is an upper limit to how strong the Soul will grow. # Practice a Divine Soul Cultivation Art with the support of various rare soul-nourishing spirit items #* Such techniques are very rare in this world and only a couple of the powerful factions possess them. Category:Cultivation